


Salt Of The Earth

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stranger [5]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Medical Trauma, Mental Institutions, Strobing lights at 1:28-1:38, Violence, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: She sings the revolution.





	Salt Of The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Green Day, 'She's A Rebel'

[Salt Of The Earth (Doom Patrol)](https://vimeo.com/325752355) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
